


【赫海】  这个他  30 (4)

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [35]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, eunhyuk - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 海光





	【赫海】  这个他  30 (4)

手指外旋绕的套层还在那里，同它一起回到了尚在熟识中也已然想念的紧凑之中。吸附的洞壁，热情湿软地相互招呼。于阻塞之中专注地交战。勾连地拨动，挑散了再退击。  
后庭在更深热地烧灼，体下又开始被湿腻地束缚，体感不匀净，交杂着，疼痛还是酣畅，只知是这个人，心里激扬起来沉慢鼓点的奏鸣，轻重地敲在心口上。无处不都因此而不可稳当，在不断摇曳。  
东海支起上身来埋头浅看，毛绒的一头蜜色发丝扑陷在自己胯间，绒兽品尝猎物时前后扑腾撕咬一样，尽力地吞没了吸吐。  
超越了他的理解，东海扬手扣划他发束的指尖也在颤动，远外的光熹微到黯淡，终于被薄云蔽败，他却不冷，像结冻的冰层之下被捕上岸的鱼，摇着，跳着，冒出热气。  
收束的力，紧绷的弦，都在随光色败散。  
揪扯紧了他的发根，弧形的发已蓬乱到外扩，动作之间，是向里按动，还是往外抽剥。  
海被狂热的月色淹没颠覆，唯他不可。  
器具前后都被挟持，眼脑四周都被胁迫。还做什么争斗，索然地无力，东海往后，躺倒在他垫在自己身下的衣层之上。  
腿后协了力在往他肩膀上压迫，脊背由内向外生凉。空张后紧收的洞眼里炙热了再噤凉。  
后里抽送地手迅疾得可怖。灌满了油液的套下两指，东海望不到位处何处，却清楚地感知到由它主导的磨抚，旋滑在自我的内境深中，扣画环圈，转在缘角。酸楚的快意是下散的雨，点滴地累积，未给予空隙。  
肉躯是绵软飘零的一张纸船，轻软又柔韧着。连带外部裸露之下绷直舒张的柱体，都一同在被他的大手包圆攒紧。上下内外所有手指都在向自己撕扯，强力漫无止境。赫宰腕上的经脉都在摇曳，将男孩整个的人从上往下地扣握。括约肌随之收绷，松不开地蹙紧，收合再收合。痛楚的微茫早已被淹没。  
昏噩的光影之中，意识迷茫如浓雾飘扬，东海心里突起了烘热的风浪，涛体伴声协音地告知着，这是李赫宰。顺应了脑内这声宣告，下体已然真空，被抽取了，他听到自己身后咕嘟的吞咽。即时的反应竟是彻骨地不舍。  
李东海摆尾一般地急跃起来想拉他起离，却更无力抵挡地向后扬躺，松懈了重担一样，他瞪大了眼，手指从他热湿的发尾徒然滑脱。  
林间苦草味的泡沫向他倾倒，覆盖密实，再无法呼吸。  
乏力困败里面，东海空垂的眼也慢升向上，望到从自己腿间起身的他嘴角都还沾黏着，不及全然下咽的汁液，白滑的湿腥。  
他不说话抬手去抚碰，眼里干得如火，却又被他偏头避过。  
他吞咽他的液体。在喷射被激发的瞬间和前夕，皱闭上了半只眼睛，避闪更接收着这光束一般溅射而出的激流。被润湿了的嘴角无息地晕出滚热又淡然的惬意。  
他等东海扬身来向自己靠近，又稍凑远了朝着他把舌骨吐露，首颠处白霜一般凝结了的团精，属于海的浪，触目在粉柔的肉色波涛上。  
是为他释出，再化入他身体。赫宰收咽了笑高至轻斜的嘴角，从地板起立走远以前也顺手地抓揉了他的头顶。  
是他这些时日之中，是他以浅水深潭搅绕海流以来，最松快无虑的片刻。  
另一旁的，他的浪湍尚且独自滞留在桌前，一时再无力触及到月色，只退萎成一条疲鱼，失去了跳蹦的力气，空晾地垂倒在白日底下。他躺倒在他衣层上，平顺着呼吸侧头往窗外倒斜的光色眺望，浅光远云，都像陪伴着自己晕眩在沧蓝空间其上。  
海被端置在阳光之外的角落处，即时地开始寒凉，片刻后又再温烫。  
树的形状，云的光晕倾倒在了这张白中掺粉的脸目上，他是夕阳映照下的那面海洋，潮水爬向岸边的声啸亦然吻合了他的吐息。他该起身来了，他该去拥抱独属自己的这枚月亮。  
臀间蓄着一团热光，人形的阴区铺展在海上，从洗漱间搓洗出的热的毛巾擦抚在他身上。在他手下渐凉的粉淡海洋，被热温微灼重生而颤动的涛波。赫宰捡起卫衣来腾到他身上，海光裸的一截小腿且挂在桌腿旁，垂坠地摇荡。  
东海把上身扬起，赫宰站立来抱紧。渐凉又空远的后午阳光，冰淇淋之外的糖膏一样浇注在两人身上。湿透了的脊背和心脏，依旧紧粘不放。他鼻孔喷发的气旋拍向东海的肩膀，惊起了微凉的喘或叹。赫宰宽厚又温暖，那张收裹了的密难透风的网。  
有这层铺裹的袭扰，安然才得以归置回归敞然自由的海上。  
体后是枯枝层立隔离着的灿色金阳，怀中是久违之后不该再远离的这个他。眼前越过紧倚的颈项他看到书柜角上他手写下的名讳，体旁拂过二人身体的毛巾腾冒着热浪。  
东海抬起了手，终把臂膀向深里扣收。  
此刻的紧贴黏着竟也比方才相距更远了。时间似乎也同化为在静海里泛舟漂晃而无心再举步的少年。绵薄的这一个时刻掩漫过了此前被分别摇晃出的不宁。安适如同一张厚广的毯，普卷展开，绵恒此间，缠裹封束了连同拥抱都吻合的他和他。  
此前的欲彩艳如火光，光色沉缓却如海般清澈。  
只此他本也难可期预，至此更不愿反应了。掩下头他凑进了他温凉的发间，汗滴顺着越突的线条从鼻头刮落，唇口在他颈边湿滑的细绒上摩擦。躲痒的少年转头闪避，已再被他顺势向上抵凑。  
所有的他都会交托给予，他凡有的索取，他万一的所求。  
亲吻及身体的协奏。  
果然高声跃起来，先入脑底深处回旋再涌向耳前。  
交晃的乐音中间细闻可辨，他听到赫宰手机震动的鸣笛——闹钟日程这样密切的提示响奏了，是在替他记述念挂的海每一场考试的时间。  
他舔净了他的唇角再褪出的时候，手骨且在他脑后蹭揉，绵滑的不舍，不用再声张。又待他的波浪全然平息之后再将自己沉稳低缓的提醒传送：  
“去考试吧，也清醒了。”  
唇瓣还在被持续地轻啄，嫩滑的这一端松开他来，东海像被钓取着的鱼，还在追寻着晶莹一般的银丝跟进，珠链的水线垂挂下来。赫宰已在拾捡内外的裤来给他套，也只蹭到大腿前悬挂了，还是难平了笑意按下头抿了嘴。他双手撑在他身旁的桌面上，从高处朝他深望。  
四处都噤人声，东海看向他眼中的自己，他听到他睫毛翻眨的轻音。赧颜如此迟到而来，他意识到炽烈而将视线回避之时，正好被他抱提下来整齐了裤子和外套。考试的用具笔袋都理好了塞在他手。低头瞠目眼再能往何处，东海流转的眼目也瞟到了桌面密封试卷的档案袋，纸角边铺映着一滩黄白的渍。激荡中某一刻冲涌稀喷的液体。  
如此恍然再不能不惊醒了，抓紧了手上的东西，奔凑到正开门锁的他身旁，挤开门扉仓皇奔逃的步伐中，鼻息里还染上了他被烤过的热草香。  
待他偏战着手，脑内终将这迅疾发展的一切连贯描述，也才反应起来——一场断层的酣畅已切实发生过，或然更同自己此前的臆想几乎全然相悖着。当时此刻里，自主串联起此前画面的程序中，也已在考场上条理清晰地涂完了大半的答案。  
脸颊被他蒸煮出的红晕虽慢且晚，到底热得明切。穿的衣是他从身上剥下，写的答案是他在书间指明，握的笔都是他递到手里的。后庭甚至在深浅递进地酸疼，异物遗留的排斥感也在提示——他即使是玩弄的，也许昨日都还跟别人一同裹缠，自己却根本逃脱不了。木偶只有被提连上线串才能行走，毫无指派的时候，只能枯等在高阁栏架之上。连念想都是虚空。  
自保在这里如何成立呢，无法连贯的。他气力能量如此之大，将自己全然覆盖了。包囊了海水的湖体，冰封住了，未知不解却甘于溺陷。  
白芒的灯下他转而一念，嘴边渗出冰薄的上弧。  
轻疼的得意遏制了心酸的不甘。  
试闭了他往着楼下走，在川流突进的人潮之中，再不用同从前一般细找慢看了，仿有费洛蒙的信息素散涌指引，目内他捉到了他，点了烟眯着眼散开笑来的他——独立于熙攘之外等待李东海的李赫宰——背倚了上铜黄夕阳的淡影，他是亮度恰好的一道月白，耀在暗中。臀后的眼口之中似乎有什么瞬时间脱落下坠了，他轻嗤了鼻叹喷出了笑意，即时地不肖费力体味了——肉身在替他表达，体触不必隐瞒地解释，对他入过深处的这副躯体的贪恋神望。笑怨即时地收止了一旁，甚而隔着稀淡的涌动人形，他顺直地看进了隔障之外他空张的眼底，脚步却提起来向着寝室楼疾步。  
白日远阳彻底沉落入海。在无光灰暗的室内，东海蜷缩了身体，把自己躲塞入厚重的棉被里。他的脸朝着内壁的白墙，鼻子埋进帽衫的耸立的领口。昏黑里圆起一张弓将自我围拢，唯手机的荧光点亮了黯淡的脸庞。  
毫无必要更了无心思再回望总结了——这跟从前那些女孩或者男孩有何不同，毕竟全然不同。类比算看对这汪清潭都是秽辱。  
被子外他连日铺盖着的是他厚重的灰色睡衣，跨年那夜匆忙从他那里跑归时候携带的滞留物。逃离他，从来被不舍他拖拽，深入泥淖、举步维艰。手上机器的画面上，白光一片地显示开李赫宰突然公开了的私人照片账号，他眼里淹满了波动的水光，指尖滑触着，一张张阅看。风在窗外响，在无阳的夜色里仓狂。东海直翻到他们认识之前。哪一年的炎夏，黎明的海上初生而显形的太阳，附言了光。  
他不耐又诚挚地端详着，极少的关注者，极少的追随者，近似不写明的一种日记般地排布着，区块分明地密集点缀上那样多的海，漫天遍地地接连成壮阔，远远早于自己跟他初遇的晚夏或挑白的冬夜。  
眼在深处再生暗，大概此前彼夜那句促动了自己难得勇毅奔赴的话语，那直白又深言一句“要拿海 怎么办才好”指代的不是自己，从来不跟自己相关的。机缘凑巧地撞破，分秒交接地撩波，所以他不予拒绝却一再推诿着，以至他不至否认却始终犹豫着。  
他惯常难避的不安在暗里发端，时而他实在都想向自我隐瞒，如此的麻烦，更不能崭露给爱的他看，让他嫌恶或而身感伤怀。然而到底是为难的，即使东海有心地也谨记纪念，他也无能辨别，这样成片若串的海，是李赫宰同他从初遇到相识到交结的，每一个日头与夜晚。  
他记述他的一帧帧画面，在他眼中脑里，全若此般，风波平缓的，青绿湛蓝的，袭扰卷裹的，清透柔亮的。他的他不只是海，他的他全然是海。  
那年那些事端之后他在颓败中回到海岸边，心里怀着另外的一片海，日夜浅游慢行在沙地滩涂，留置下如此多细微差异着却时刻不同的画面片段。  
东海如今泛酸的倦眼再难察辨，只是下滑着的手指越发发紧颤动，他怎可能再寻到微弱细小的那一场正式的开幕——在同样燥热的夏夜之中，在同一间阶梯教室的某一次催眠的教学里头，他投下一张钴蓝而若镜的水面，他写道，“原来真的是海。”  
彼日他放下手机端起浅笑来，抬头再仔细探看，目中正是垂坐无趣、与自我的困倦交着战的这个他。  
软实枕头上的耳朵互感粘腻，东海探手抠挠了也发觉，却更不知这是何时起始的眼泪了。正取笑着自己无能辨别这情绪的由来，后背已及时被温实的胸膛围拢。至少此人他总能不加惶恐地即刻辨认出——还是属于自己的那一把被灿阳烘烤过的鲜草。“你怎么进来的？”他压制着喉咙的哽咽也疲软地发问了。  
“别说话”，手臂再把他深勒，推进自己空旷了许久的怀抱之间。赫宰听到了他轻稳如浪层的喘，“李东海”，也在速效的稳慢中缄默了一刹，东海颈边像青草扫过一样潮湿细痒，背后的他却持续地收扣着力道，直到感觉怀中人的筋肉连同体骨都绷收紧束。  
“让我抱一会”。话声微淡，语调下坠。却句字清楚。  
是彼夜的他们在夜店初见的话语。是苦忍不耐之后这个他第一次切实出声的交代。  
其实他比他，更害怕别离。  
东海不再动，抽搭了鼻息，攥住了他束在胸口的手指。  
其实是困累的，迷糊中他半眯上眼，暗中又再看到他于午后意外相遇的时分里，那双红亮湿胀的眼睛。  
东海漫无声息，旋转像月下的汐浪，身体曲绕来面朝向他。再不颤抖地举手起来越过了他的体侧，把他扣进了自己怀里。他看他的赫宰合闭着眼睛，睫毛在微光粼粼中战抖。头面再贴近，海的吻拭落下来，在月的眼。  
再没有提线的人，会索求玩偶的拥抱了吧。  
他不知道了，他还在乎吗。  
此夜极静又微凉，冬阳之后，层云尽散，狂风再无阻隔地高怒，于二人耳间却被化成了绵滑的呜咽。躺落一起，听风浅游，再别无絮语。  
低缓的时间流淌之中，赫宰却实在无法劝服自己，不在东海的呼吸稳落后睁眼来面向他的睡颜悄然探看。恬淡的光从他处生发，映照到自己心上，同此前一般一样。  
午后的亲近逐步远游，更渐加清晰。忌讳的性事他许久未行，却近乎因此得以更佳且具象地段明了对方几无缝隙余留的紧致。他不用细思也能怀想，甬道里的折皱是如何地在反复地争斗之中，先是推挤着自己的手指，然后裹缠上热实的柱体。行动中自己持续的战栗实在难掩了，却也知是因彼此而激切。心内滞重的困厄在苛责的约束后首次放肆了，即刻被身体的川流破击。  
他所有的忍耐及窘困都会被这个他逐一除灭——这男孩仿佛从来无惧，从梦中滑跑向自己。  
室外的夜在暗黑里微颤，室内的光在月色下低喘。或而是由于前日的空档过于的漫长了，像不该离远了太阳的月亮——赫宰是首次体味的，念重实际能够如此盛大，天幕一般地包裹覆盖向自己，漫漫重重，不见边界，更不愿逃离。他早明确自己的矛盾所在，却未想在他这里发展得如此彻底。即便决心要将男孩隐藏于外间的风浪，也无力再作抵挡，在意外得见的分秒，在想念得以实现的瞬间，再罔论身旁的是何人了，他再难顾及；甚而他明白这情形对海实难解释，也唯剩一种信条停荡在脑——他想要他在怀里，那里空缺了太久；他想要亲吻他在唇边，那里干涩了太苦。  
独一未曾料想到，在紧粘之中彼此同流水一般，顺接上了被他一再遏止的欲浪。即使他过去最为惯常，尽管他如今空泛了过久。  
赫宰在空静中端看着他细笑，他的他从来比微茫的星点闪亮，仿佛周身携带青蓝的冰色。薄如细绒的光一层层地反射到自己身上。他审看了过去的年月，无他的泛滥历经近乎是废置了；此番冲动和爱意交缠之后的能量居然如此强盛，瞬时难察着突破跳脱了繁重的禁忌和苦忍。  
他被最想要抛离的过往围困了，被历史化成的人形拖拽。禁令、破败和代价被一再的提及和唤起，下定了断言一样的要他阻绝，甚至作为威胁的把柄。因此生发的惶遽和无奈却不至盛大。有一种想念像强力又长效的药品，助力甚而滋养，还畏惧何种的围困和逼迫。  
被这仅剩的一席怨怼推动，在事发日后许久他才向自我首道一声悔过。只因这样的难厄胁迫了如今，因为如此的空荡招致了他的他内心的不宁晃荡——他实在不愿他再有半分的难安。  
他能听到身体里的声音，头脑躯壳和细胞，在身旁人的位置被故人抢占之时；在独自一人的空间里；在靠近了他、身体同他紧贴的刹那中，都在向自己声张宣告：  
他想念他。  
他想念他现下这般的，熟睡中孩童一样松懈安淡的脸庞，再无上次发烧时候那样的红肿灼烫，额前后发不再一片湿热地粘附。面颊携挂上恬然的红晕，刘海细浅地轻晃。他粉嫩的皮层下身躯微缩成一只团，是如褪下皮毛的新生老虎，趴俯在自己肩膀。整身呈现糖霜一样的透粉色，一如下午自己陷入他躯体之中的时候。  
李赫宰笑了，手指勾起了他泛光的发尾，往指间轻摩着旋绕。  
他还想揉摸他头后的细毛，还想深紧的拥抱，还想细密的吻拭。  
但现在还不能，他不能吵醒他。  
这只独属他的虎却顿然间展扩开了臂膀，搂拽上他侧身净瘦的腰骨。被他在梦间按在怀中，被他在冷夜里暖热地照耀，赫宰也晃着眼战栗了，又再安稳了抵靠。  
他听见他细浅黏糊的指派，隐晦更直白。  
月下海前。  
湖光澄阳。  
“别看了，以后有的是机会。”  
像梦言呓语。

**Author's Note:**

> 前文细小的铺垫在  
> 这个他 01 总结情爱 提及首次的场面 不属撩拨的称赞  
> 这个他 09 10 长段写景 解释了办公室的构造 空旷敞亮 大面的窗 他惯常的忍耐  
> 这个他 26 派上用场的 随身携带的 套的来源  
> 这个他 27 28 29 持续的心思 他的主动和他的推挡  
> 其他具体 他和他之思绪 从一而终自始贯穿
> 
>  
> 
> 写这段注解的时候  
> 我坐在院子里听着风 被一只黑猫陪伴着
> 
> 祝携爱的他们快乐  
> 是给李赫宰 过于迟到的生日献礼  
> 🌙🌊  
> 现 仅做413演唱会首场恭贺


End file.
